


Lies

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 8: Una menzogna per sopravvivere.</p><p>I pensieri di Merlin nel finale della 2x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

Ricordo la gioia che mi ha dato sentirti dire che la magia può anche essere utile. Ricordo la sofferenza nel mentirti per impedire che uccidessi tuo padre. Mi attacco alla speranza che non rinneghi le tue parole.  
Alle otto ti trovo già sveglio, mi dici che non ti fiderai mai più della magia... ho un colpo al cuore. Mi sono condannato con le mie mani, eppure non provo alcun rimorso per quello che ho fatto. Questa menzogna mi aiuta a sopravvivere perché se tu avessi ucciso Uther, saresti morto insieme a lui. E io senza di te non posso vivere.


End file.
